


there's a shortage of perfect friendships in the world.

by novasuper



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Annie Edison is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Friendship goals, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, Season/Series 02, Sickfic, Troy Barnes is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novasuper/pseuds/novasuper
Summary: "Abed won't go to any kind of doctor on his own. We caught him last year trying to remove his own tonsils."–Jeff Winger,Curriculum Unavailable(03x19)
Relationships: Troy Barnes & Annie Edison & Abed Nadir
Comments: 16
Kudos: 76





	there's a shortage of perfect friendships in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> i know i can't be the only one who's curious about that particular story, so i decided to write it.  
> i also wanted to explore annie's relationship with troy and abed before they started living together. enjoy!  
> p.s. special shoutout to @irenebadler for being my beta ❤︎

The study group has walked in on some pretty weird stuff happening in Abed's dorm room.

Jeff once opened the door just to mutter "nope" and turn on his heel, because Abed was perched on the dresser by the bed, dressed like Frank-N-Furter and staring intently at a teddy bear on the floor. Pierce once walked in on Abed aiming a crossbow at two guys that held a stack of his shirts and also what looked like a Febreze egg. Shirley came by to borrow notes when she found him and Troy sitting in a pair of cardboard submarines, having turned Abed's room into a giant ball pit that spilled into the hallway once she had opened the door. Britta was banned from ever returning after she ruined Abed's TV by somehow managing to flood his room through the vent. Don't ask.

But neither of these incidents could have prepared Annie for the sheer horror of entering Abed's dorm to find him shoving a boxcutter in his mouth.

"Did anyone see Abed today?" Troy asked them in the study room earlier that day, after Abed's chair remained empty. "He hasn't been answering my texts since yesterday."

"He wasn't in the History of Rubber Ducks today." Britta said.

"He wasn't in War and Technology either." Annie nodded. She had actually sent him a text asking if she should save him a seat, but she hadn't gotten a reply either.

"Well. That's it, then. He's dead." Troy announced, already halfway to tears when Jeff rolled his eyes.

"He is not dead, and even if he is," Jeff deadpanned as he tapped away on his Blackberry, "there is no way he would miss the chance to haunt the study room and try to save us all like Patrick Swayze did in Ghost. Either way, you'll see him again."

"Well, if you knew Abed at all, you would know he thought that movie was totally unrealistic!"

Jeff lifted his gaze incredulously. "It had a ghost in it, that's what's unrealistic!" He shook his head and stood up, putting on his jacket. "Look, he's probably just out there trying to film some new stupid documentary and forgot to check his phone. I'm sure we have nothing to worry about."

The group hummed their reluctant agreement, but Troy didn't seem convinced. Annie wasn't either. It was true that Abed could easily get lost in his own little bubble and forget the world, but he always turned up on campus sooner rather than later, incorporating them into that bubble whether they liked it or not. This complete radio silence unnerved her. "Well," she offered, "Troy, if you're still worried, maybe we can drop by his dorm room? See if he's there?" She was glad she was able to hide behind Troy's concern. It shielded her from being dismissed for being neurotic. She was right, because Troy nodded and Jeff just shrugged resignedly.

This is how the six of them end up in front of Abed's door. It's shut, so Jeff gives it two knocks for courtesy before opening Abed's perpetually unlocked door.

Abed is seated on his dorm room's orange sofa, holding a mirror in one hand and a boxcutter in the other, which he's stoically inserting into his mouth when Jeff opens the door. He turns his gaze away from the mirror and for a moment the whole group is frozen in place, stuck in some kind of a horrifying staring contest. The only sound is that of the YouTube video playing some kind of surgery on the coffee table. Annie has an immediate flashback to that one time in rehab when they had to put one of the patients in a straitjacket because he tried to take a dinner knife to his throat. Oh god, they're going to have to put Abed in a straitjacket. Pierce was right about that. Which is even more horrifying.

Britta shakes off the shock first. She lunges at Abed and grabs him by his shoulders. "No, Abed! You don't have to do this!" She screams in his face. "You have so much to live for!"

The rest of them immediately rush over and start agreeing with her frantically.

Abed winces at the volume and puts down the dubious objects. He pauses the video and grabs a yellow notepad and a pen, scribbles something down and faces it towards them.

_I'm not trying to kill myself._

"You're not?" Annie frowns as Troy's knees literally buckle and he drops to the group in relief. The tension deflates ever so slightly. "Then, what are you doing putting a knife in your mouth?"

Abed grabs the notepad again as Jeff adds, "and if you say you're shooting some scene right now, I swear to god, I will force you to listen to spoilers about any kind of media you enjoy, starting now, until the day you die."

Abed finishes writing and shows them the notepad again. _I woke up sick yesterday. According to the internet my symptoms indicate tonsillitis, so I'm performing a tonsillectomy. You're more likely to die before I do, Jeff, you're older and you have a cholesterol problem._

"I do _not_ have a cholesterol problem!" Jeff protests outragedly, but no one listens to him.

Everyone's looking at Abed, who's staring back at them calmly like he didn't just drop the bomb that he was attempting to perform surgery on himself. Now that Annie's really looking, Abed doesn't look good. He's pale and his cheeks are flushed, his dark hair plastered to the clammy skin of his temples. He swallows with visible strain and moves to grab the boxcutter again, which Troy thankfully has quick enough reflexes to snatch from him in time. "Stop it!"

"Told you he was crazy." Pierce says and Shirley smacks his shoulder before she sits down next to Abed.

"Abed, honey, you can't go doing stuff like that. Not when we worked so hard this year to prove you're not crazy," she says in her sweetest motherly voice. She lifts her palms to hover by Abed's throat, placing her fingers on either side after Abed gives her a small nod. She feels around there for a bit before gesturing for Abed to open his mouth, and looks inside. "Oh, yeah, that's tonsillitis alright. Does it hurt to talk, honey?" Abed nods again and Shirley nods back before feeling his forehead. "I used to see this all the time when Elijah was younger. Eventually we had to have his tonsils removed."

Abed makes another beeline for the knife but Britta and Annie hold him back. Annie tries not to think about what could have happened if they had entered his room a few seconds later. She takes his hand in hers and squeezes it, grateful that Abed squeezes it back, even though he probably doesn't fully understand why he'd scared her into holding his hand. Abed coughs and his face contorts in pain and Annie's heart clenches. "Abed, you need to go see a doctor," she says softly. "You can't just decide to treat yourself to a surgery because you read some stuff online."

Abed takes the notepad again. _Sure I can. It's how I snapped my elbow back into place last year during the paintball war._

Everyone cringes audibly at the thought of bones being snapped into place and Jeff shakes his head. "Okay, I am officially pulling the plug on what a court would call voluntary assumption of risk." He says authoritatively. "You're going to see a doctor."

Abed scribbles a single word. _No_.

"I'm not asking you, Abed, I am telling you," Jeff starts moving towards the door. "I'm bringing my car around and I'm taking you to get diagnosed by an actual, qualified human."

Abed's eyes widen. He starts rocking back and forth a little and shaking his head desperately, and Annie knows that he'd also be shrieking if his throat didn't hurt.

"Jeff, stop." She finds an authoritative voice of her own and turns back to Abed. "Don't worry, Abed, we're not going to make you do anything you don't want to do."

"You don't like doctors, buddy? Is that it?" Troy asks, rubbing a hand up and down Abed's back. Abed nods after a beat, prompting Shirley and Annie to go "aww" at the same time.

Britta stands up. "Tell you what, Abed, what if some of us go with you? Will that make it better?"

"Yeah," Troy agrees and Abed visibly calms down, "I can come with you, if you want."

"Me too." Annie and Britta say in unison.

Abed looks at their faces alternately and pensively cocks his head, before picking up the notepad once more. _Okay, cool. Cool cool cool. Just FYI, I tend to bite, so you'll need to warn the doctor._ He gives them a polite yet genuine smile before closing his laptop and standing up to change out of his pajamas.

Shirley excuses herself, saying she needs to get back home for her son's birthday, but she tells Annie to keep her posted and that she shouldn't hesitate to call. Pierce follows her out, mumbling something about Eartha Kitt "doing him a favor" on _his_ birthday. Everyone rolls their eyes, but he also tells Abed to get better soon before he's gone. Jeff fishes his phone out of his pocket and taps away on it for a few moments. "Annie, you have a car too, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I sent you the address to my family doctor's clinic. He's the best in town. Tell him I sent you and he'll take good care of Abed."

"You're not coming?" Annie frowns.

"You seem to have it all under control and I have an evening class I probably shouldn't blow off again. Can you believe the professor said I wasn't taking a class called 'Evolution of Stand-up Comedy' enough seriously?"

"Easily." Britta replies.

"Why didn't I know about that class?" Troy says indignantly.

Jeff ignores them both. "Let me know how it goes," he tells Annie, "and I'll pay for the appointment."

"You don't have to do that." Abed speaks for the first time since they came. His voice is hoarse beyond recognition and grabs at his throat as he talks. "I have a good health insurance."

Jeff shakes his head dismissively. "I want to, it's the least I can do. Sorry I was a little rough with you before, buddy." Abed smiles at him and Jeff adds, "just… please, try not to bite the best doctor I've ever had."

Abed ended up biting Dr. Millhouse anyway.

He was a good sport about it though. He dismissed Britta when she tried to apologize and succeeded in taking the throat culture anyway. Then he gave Abed a cough drop shaped like a lollipop, gave Troy one too and laughed when they clinked them together like wine glasses. Annie was actually a little surprised that suave Jeff chose to go to such an amiable physician. Dr. Millhouse confirmed Abed's self-diagnosed tonsillitis but ruled out any immediate need for surgery. Instead, he deemed it a viral infection and instructed Abed to drink plenty of fluids and warm liquids, to gargle saltwater and to take Tylenol to reduce pain and fever. He concluded by saying that someone should stay with Abed and to tell Jeff hi for him, then sent them on their way.

Now, 45 minutes later, the four of them arrive at Abed's dorm room with bags full of medicine, a takeaway cup full of soup and groceries that are considerably more nutritional than Lucky Charms. Abed sits down heavily on the couch and closes his eyes tiredly, a crease forming between his eyebrows. Annie smothers the urge to go "aww" again.

"Did it get worse?" Troy asks and sits down next to him. Abed nods and gestures to his throat and his ears.

"You need to eat something before you take your medicine." Annie notes, to which Abed opens his eyes and looks at her blankly.

"I'm not hungry." He croaks.

Annie sits down on Abed's other side. "I know it hurts to swallow, Abed, but we have to get some food in you. That's what the doctor said."

Abed closes his eyes again as Britta starts unpacking the paper bags. She hands Annie the thermometer and makes a face at the box of mass-produced Tylenol. "I still think we could have stopped by my homeopath's place." She waves the box at their face. "This stuff is designed to make you addicted so that you keep handing over your money to the pharmaceutical companies."

"Well, does your homeopath's medicine taste like vanilla strawberry?" Troy deadpans. "I don't think so. Pharmaceutical company – 1, Britta's weirdo – 0."

Britta sticks out her tongue as he and Abed high-five on that. "I'm gonna go warm the soup."

"Open up, Abed." Annie coaxes. "We need to take your temperature."

Abed complies and Annie places the thermometer under his tongue. It's a kid thermometer that's covered in tiny Batman symbols. Abed chose it with Troy's encouragement. Annie rolled her eyes at that at the pharmacy, but now she can't help but find it endearing. It makes her smile to herself, though she gets why Dr. Millhouse looked pointedly at her and Britta when he said someone should look after Abed.

"There you go." Britta approaches them with the soup just as the thermometer beeps. Annie pulls it out and checks it, with Abed glancing over curiously.

"101.6," Annie reads from the screen, "I guess it's not that bad? But it's not great either."

Abed reluctantly takes the chicken soup from Britta and tentatively brings a spoonful to his mouth. He blows on it slightly before he eats it, and for the span of one breath, everything is fine.

Then Abed tries to swallow and his whole face instantly contorts with pain. He whimpers and shakes his head, and Annie can practically hear the three sympathetic hearts surrounding him breaking in unison. Troy instinctively wraps his arms around him and Britta coos soothingly as she rubs his knee. Annie hates seeing Abed like this. She hates it even more that she can't do anything to take his pain away. Abed looks so small and miserable right now, that Annie realizes just how often she forgets that he's only human too. Sometimes it feels like earthly problems can't touch Abed like they do the rest of them, but here they are.

"I'm sorry, Abed. I know, I know it hurts." She says reassuringly. "It's just because your throat is very dry, that's what Dr. Millhouse said." Abed looks at her with eyes full of distress but she steels her heart and keeps going. "If you take just a few more bites you'll feel a lot better, I promise." She looks over at Troy. "Friends don't lie, right?"

Troy nods. "That's right."

Abed shakes his head.

"Please?" She insists. "For me?"

They hold each other's gaze for a moment and then Abed's shoulders sink. He accepts the soup back from Britta and hesitantly eats another spoon with his friend's encouragement. Annie rests her head on his shoulder, uneasy with the heat radiating from him. It takes a few more equally painful sips, but eventually Abed braves through to the point where swallowing becomes a lot easier. Annie's proud of him. Abed stepping out of his comfort zone isn't something to take for granted. He finishes half the soup before he puts it down.

"That's enough for medicine." He explains. The soup soothed his throat and he sounds a little bit better. "I'm really not hungry." He downs the pill and the glass of water that Britta prepared for him. Annie briefly reckons he hasn't made a single pop-culture reference all day.

Troy must have been thinking the same thing, because he asks Abed, "you wanna watch something, buddy?"

"Yeah. But it's getting late. Britta, you're banned for life, so you better go."

"Abed! –" Annie starts indignantly, but Britta raises a dismissive hand.

"It's fine. I knew this was coming." She says fondly and stands up. "Abed, I really hope you'll feel better tomorrow."

"Thank you."

"Troy, I assume you're staying?" Britta asks, then turns to Annie after Troy nods. "Annie, what about you?"

"I'll stay too." She tentatively looks at the guys for approval. They don't seem opposed, so she repeats, more confidently, "yeah, I'll stay. Otherwise these two are just going to stay up all night reenacting movie scenes or something. Someone has to make sure Abed gets some actual rest."

Troy looks like he's about to protest, but he and Abed just hum their agreement and do their handshake. "Yeah. We're awesome."

Britta rolls her eyes, but she smiles. "Okay then. You're on your own, Charlize Theron." She shrugs and with that, she's gone.

Troy gets up and starts scouring Abed's extensive DVD collection. Annie hopes they won't pick anything science-fiction heavy. She stands up too and starts doing what she does best – organizing, because she likes feeling useful. She puts away the food in Abed's mini-fridge and sets the bottle of Tylenol on his desk, throws away some empty boxes of Lucky Charms, takes some extra blankets and pillows for her and Troy out of Abed's dresser. They smell like Abed, which is to say, like his fabric softener, buttered popcorn, and a little bit like Troy's aftershave too. Annie inhales it in. She has roughly 13 different scented candles back at her apartment, and none of them even come close to feeling this homey. She hopes they didn't see her do that.

She turns around to find that Abed is looking right at her. Of course he saw her. Abed sees everything. She smiles sheepishly and sets the blankets down on the bottom bunk, and then, admittedly to break the silence, she asks, "Do you need anything, Abed?"

"No, but you do." He stands up and approaches the dresser, rummaging through it for a few moments. He picks and hands her a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt that has animals with eye-patches on it. "Here. They're not your size, but since you're staying over, it'll be more comfortable."

Annie looks down at her outfit. She's wearing a green cardigan over a floral dress, and a pair of shoes that she thought were cute in the store but hurt her toes. "Thank you." She accepts the change of clothes, instantly realizing how stiff she is from this long day. "Is there anywhere I can change?"

"There's a communal bathroom down the hall. You can also have Troy and I face the wall until you tell us it's okay to turn back around, if you prefer to stay here."

Annie has visited the dormitory's shared bathroom once. Never again. "Yeah, that's fine."

Abed nods and moves to join Troy by the DVD shelves. With his back turned, Annie indulges herself to another quick inhale, of the clothes this time. They have the same comforting smell, and it has been a while since Annie felt so at home.

Troy and Abed end up choosing The Princess Bride.

Abed calls it the perfect compromise: there's action for the guys, romance for the lady. Annie briefly muses that if Britta were here, she would be entering some fierce ranting spree about the assumption that girls only cared about romance. She'd be right, of course, but Annie can't help but feel relieved that they didn't pick some Star Wars movie or anything like that. Besides, Annie has always found the couple in this movie a bit lacking in chemistry. She's mostly here for the good plot twists.

And so they sit on Abed's couch, snuggled up under a cozy blanket with bowl of popcorn on the table in front of them. Abed doesn't touch it, which is unusual, but his fever has gone down and his voice sounds a lot better now, so Annie doesn't press. She and Troy are doing a fine job of levelling the bowl on their own. It's long gone by the time Troy and Abed start quoting lines as they come up on the screen, sometimes between _you keep using that word_ and _I am not left-handed._ Annie actually has to stop them from standing up and embarking on a full-on sword fight at that point, but they do make her laugh.

They only make it about halfway through the movie though, before Abed's fever-induced tiredness catches up to him and he dozes off on Troy's shoulder. They make it about two thirds into the movie before Troy follows suit, falling asleep with his head against Abed's. It's a sight so cute that it takes every fiber of Annie's being not to squeal. Instead, she snaps their picture on her brand new flip phone and sends it to everyone in the group. At some point it started to rain outside, and Annie wonders if the calm she's feeling right now is how easygoing people feel all the time.

She wishes she could go back in time and tell 18-year-old Annie that life gets so much better after high school. It's not perfect, but Annie reckons that maybe she's coming to terms with the prospect it never will be. Her phone lights up with hilarious replies from their friends and Annie smiles, because perfect humans don't get to have such great people in their lives. Things don't have to be perfect when you have support, which Annie thinks is a fair trade. She inwardly pats herself on the shoulder for having come this far, if she may say so herself.

When The Princess Bride ends, Annie turns off the TV with the remote and turns to lightly shake Abed's shoulder. "You guys," she says softly, trying not to startle them, "don't you want to switch to the bed? This really can't be comfortable."

"As you wish." Abed answers in his sleep and just curls further into Troy's shoulder. Troy just hums, dead to the world.

Annie snorts, endeared, before she stands up. She makes the bottom bunk for herself with two pillows and a blanket, then goes back to tuck the blanket tighter around the boys' frame and turn off the table lamp. She sneaks another fond glance of the two man-shaped puppies on the couch before the light is off and she burrows herself in her own blanket, smiling herself to sleep.

When a voice prompts her to wake up, she can tell she couldn't have slept for more than three hours. She blinks hard and tries to remember how to use her stinging eyes, when a dark silhouette hovering above her comes into focus and Annie lets out a scream and instinctively tries to swing at it.

"No, no, Annie, it's me!" The silhouette dodges her arm and touches her shoulder. "It's Troy."

"Troy?" She frowns, squinting against the yellow table lamp light that's haloing him. "What the…" She trails off when she notices the room isn't as quiet as she left it to sleep. There's a high-pitched noise coming from somewhere behind Troy and her foggy brain tries desperately to connect the dots.

Troy's brain is operating much faster. "It's Abed." He says, and Annie's suddenly wide awake. "He was talking in his sleep," he continues as Annie scrambles to get out of the covers, "I think he had a nightmare or something, but when I tried to wake him up he just started…"

He trails off and Annie gets it, because Abed isn't crying or screaming in pain. He has his own language of distress that Troy is fluent in, Annie not yet still. Troy rushes back over to the couch, with Annie close behind.

Abed is sitting upright with his knees brought up to his chest, rocking back and forth with his eyes shut tight. He's covering his ears and making that high-pitched noise that Annie can't even call a shriek. Annie's heart clenches so aggressively that she worries it might actually break.

"Sleeping must have irritated his tonsils. Looks like it's projecting to his ears now." She guesses, trying to make her voice as steady as possible. She sits down on his opposite side from Troy, not sure whether to touch him or not, but she doesn't have to touch him to feel the heat her friend is radiating. "He's burning up. Abed, look at me." She coaxes, but Abed doesn't even seem like he heard her.

Her stomach sinks and she reaches for the thermometer they left on the coffee table. She gives Troy a begging look as she takes it, and he snaps into action, wiping away tears from his eyes as he does.

"Abed, buddy, we need to take your temperature." He pleads, squeezing Abed's shoulder. Annie takes it as a cue that touching is okay, so she puts a comforting hand on the back of his neck. "I need you to breathe with me, okay?"

The rocking slows down and Abed opens his eyes. They're glassy but they find Troy, who nods at him reassuringly. He takes a deep breath, which Abed copies again and again, and Annie is so glad that Troy is there, that Troy is always there. The three of them just sit there and breathe for a couple of minutes, until eventually the high-pitched sound stops.

Annie decides it's time and gently trails her fingers across Abed's hair to try and get his attention. "Abed? Will you open your mouth for me?"

Abed still doesn't answer, but he obeys and lets Annie gingerly take his temperature. His hands are still clasped over his ears and his Adam's apple bobs strenuously the one time he tries to swallow. The thermometer beeps and Annie pulls it back out, trying to make out the numbers in the low light.

"103.3." She reads, worried.

"Damn, that's high." Troy's eyes widen. "What should we do?

Annie sets the thermometer back on the table. She can't take Abed's pain away, but she can take charge. That's what she stayed here for. "I'm going to get a cold towel from the bathroom. Try to get him to take another Tylenol in the meantime, and maybe get him out of these pajamas. We need to cool him down."

Troy starts following her orders immediately as she rushes into the hall, grabbing a facial cloth from Abed's bathroom essentials shelf. By the time she gets back, Abed is slumped against the backrest of the couch, wearing nothing but cotton briefs, and Troy has turned on the air-conditioning in the room and set it to max. The bottle of Tylenol is open on the coffee table along with a mostly full glass of water, and Troy is telling Abed about some new TV show he discovered, in an attempt to distract him. It's sweet of him, and Annie thinks again that Troy is just as important here as she is.

It's a cold night to begin with and the room is already quite chilly. "Perfect." She says and settles on the couch, pressing the soaked cold towel to Abed's forehead. He immediately shivers and reaches up to take it off, still a little out of it, but Troy grabs his wrist.

"No, don't do that, buddy." Troy tries to soothe him. "You're gonna feel better soon, we promise."

But Abed starts coughing, which prompts that high-pitched sound to start again and Annie does the first thing that comes into her head. She scoots back to the end of the couch where she settles down sideways and cross-legged, facing the boys, then pulls Abed into her lap and lays him down on the couch. Troy sits down on the floor beside them, running a hand up and down Abed's arm. He shivers again and Annie's heart goes out to him, so she starts running her fingers through his hair. Troy starts talking about the TV show again.

They remain in this little comforting bubble for thirty minutes or so. Annie is stroking, Troy is talking, the Tylenol is working and little by little, it works. Abed visibly relaxes into Annie's lap as his keening dies down and his breathing becomes slower. Annie can even feel his temperature literally starting to go down after a while. He opens his eyes and they're clearer, albeit tired, and only then does the sinking feeling in Annie's chest go away.

"Thank you." Abed finally says, faintly and curtly, wincing against the pain in his throat. But they're actual words, and they make Annie so happy that she bends down and gives him a kiss on the forehead.

She blushes right after and avoids their eyes, embarrassed, but Abed squeezes her hand again like he did earlier today. She smiles timidly and grabs Troy's hand too. He gives her a teary smile in return and then takes Abed's other hand, so that the three of them are forming a circle. "Anytime, buddy." He says to Abed.

It's grounding moment for all of them. Abed cocks his head to the backrest's side before his eyes flutter shut and he drifts off, his friends palms still held in his. Annie closes her eyes too and fills her lungs with the cold air, which still smells like fabric softener, buttered popcorn and a little bit like Troy's aftershave. When she opens her eyes again, Troy mouths, _we definitely should have hung out more in high school_. She chuckles, because she wasn't ready for this at all in high school. 18-year-old Annie wasn't ready to give support and accept it, because it meant being invested in people that weren't perfect. Troy isn't perfect and Abed isn't perfect, but this moment as a whole is something better than perfect. It's safe.

If Abed were more talkative right now, Annie reckons he would describe this moment like one of those beautiful crane shots, the kind that pulls away from the scene to mark the end of a movie. The audience would see three people, holding onto each other in the middle of the night, before the camera would span upwards and out of Abed's window, before fading to credits. It would be cheesy, but it would make the audience feel good as they walk out of the theater, and Annie would be more than proud to be a part of that.


End file.
